


I am one such dream

by marginalia



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-22
Updated: 2007-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-03 09:30:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10241618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia
Summary: The Ando who used to sit in this chair, who used to type and talk and move paper around the desk is a stranger to him now, a man with fears and desires he doesn't understand anymore. He was frightened of things that didn't matter, wanting what he had been told he needed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Post 1x23.

Hiro leaves him standing at his desk, sword in hand, in the middle of a bright and busy day. People move past him like water around a stone, hardly taking the time for an odd glance let alone a question, and for this he is grateful. What could he say that anyone might believe?

Ando sits, but doesn't put down the sword. He traces the symbol on the handle with his thumb and listens to the white noise of the office, the soft clicks of typing, murmured conversations, phones ringing. The Ando who used to sit in this chair, who used to type and talk and move paper around the desk is a stranger to him now, a man with fears and desires he doesn't understand anymore. He was frightened of things that didn't matter, wanting what he had been told he needed. The world is so much bigger than he thought, and the things he needs are in some ways both closer and farther away.

The light through the windows fades, as do the voices, as the work day comes to a close. The janitors move methodically through the floor, dumping trash and vacuuming to the rhythm of tinny music from tiny radios. They take no notice of him. There is always someone working late.

He never seriously considers going home. Hiro made a promise and Ando believes him. He has the sword and Hiro's word, and he doesn't doubt. They've changed the future already, a fact made evident by every breath he takes, and all he can do now is wait. He's waited for Hiro in Texas and Las Vegas and now he will do it here. To leave would imply a loss of faith. It is impossible.

When morning comes, he flicks on his computer and works his way through news sites. He reads about a light in the sky over New York, the murder of Linderman, and the disappearance of Nathan Petrelli. He sees nothing of Hiro, and Ando knows how fast he can do his little trick. Faster than Sylar, faster than anybody. He'll come back.

Ando holds the sword and waits.


End file.
